mightybfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kappus and Millie's first date (book)
Kappus and Millie's first date Is the 12th story written by Colby James and focuses on Kappus and Millie who fall in love and want a first kiss, Story After Kappus had an incident with Millie being drunk and arrested, Kappus tries to be social as a Honeybee Coach helps Kappus learn, but non of these sports works out, Kappus tries cross country but is distracted by Millie and trips over an barrier, Millie goes to help him but Kappus still not speaking Millie confronts him as he talks to her, but he is pleased that she is back with him but he asks her if she would like to go on a date with him, but she tells him that it depends if she trusts him not to be drunk as of before, they both giggle and chat, At Bessie's house, Kappus and Millie order something but also want privacy not to show in front of Hilary Higgenbottom, but trying to be a private party, William Daniel disturbs Kappus and tells he killed the moment, Bessie her boyfriend Don, Penny and Joe, Nic, Gwen, Will, Jean, Portia and Rocky join, at the table Nic accidentally says something wrong to Gwen but she forgives him and understands how he reacted, Gwen becomes love struck and flirts with Nic, and he asks if she went on a date to which he is glad that Gwen never has so this means that Nic and Gwen become boyfriend and girlfriend, also Millie tells Kappus where she lives next to Bessie's café Browns café, she asks if he would like to visit her tomorrow if he would like, Also later at home her parents Derek Millerson her father and her mother Lisa Millerson ask Millie about how her day was, she tells them that she met a nice man whom she fell in love with, they think it is cute and how Kappus was a nice name and they understand he will visit tomorrow to come and see them, The next day Kappus, Nic and Will suggest he wears a nice date dress, they take Kappus's dads best dress, later they find a nice blue bowtie and he soon looks handsome for his date, Nicholas later drives his Astin Martin Mark II DB-5 to Millie's house and says that he would be back by 4:00 clock, as they arrive at Millie's house Derek thinks Kappus is a stranger but not until he tells him he is Millie's girlfriend and is kindly introduced to Derek and Lisa, her parents he sees Millie in her room putting on nice makeup for her date, she is wearing a nice pink date dress, as well as flats shoes, Millie is happy and hugs him, they are ready for there first date, As they drive through town Millie gets even more happy as he takes her rollerblading and to a café for an ice chocolate and also not to mention Bessie and Penny where watching her, later on the beach Millie shares a tender moment and it is where they share their first kiss, Later on the way home Bessie and Penny talk to Kappus and Millie, they think there relationship and that there kiss was beautiful but says that they would be put in for a boyfriend badge, Kappus however agrees that Millie is to have the boyfriend badge, Nicholas arrives back to tell Kappus the news that his father is worried about him and he is happy that he went on a date but why take his best dating dresses, also that it is important that he needed to see a new car that arrived and as well needs to ask how his date was, so Kappus agrees but takes his girlfriend home, he kisses and hugs her goodbye and as well says he will promise to give her another date, her parents tell Millie that he is a kind man and she will take good care of him to the very end, Trivia *Even in this story that Kappus and Millie streak naked on Alcatraz it was taken out of the book because of offence to children and be too hard for younger people to understand love and how relationships work as, *As what TheNick4Guy writes the script will be different, but will still be about how Kappus and Millie are in love and get there first tender moment and kiss, *As what TheNick4Guy wrote it was split into two, as being called Trying to be Social and the other Kappus and Millie's first date, *The story is more about Kappus's relationship with Millie, *Originally Colby was going to have Millie wear high-heels but was changed because Millie was shy and he thought that it was not right for an autistic shy girl to wear them so he thought flat shoes would work out just fine, *Also he was going to have her in sexy shorts and sexy shirt but however it is unknown weather or not will he have her in it or in a lovely dress, *Kappus was revealed to be extra kind to Millie in the story and a very nice gentleman as such he helps her out, Characters *Kappus Michael Dee Snider Lovell Dario A.K.A James (A very nice Gentle Giant and former Bunny Scout Captain and is The Mighty Bunny! age 14) *Bessie Kojlica Higgenbottom (A honeybee who wants to be the Mighty B! and earn every badge) *Mildred Millie Isabella Millerson (Friend of Bessie and also girlfriend to Kappus Dario and his true love interest) *Nicholas Eddie Ojeda Weaver (friend of Kappus) *Penny Wabigal Lefcowitz (Friend of Bessie and also girlfriend to Joseph) *Hilary Higgenbottom (Mother of Bessie) *Gwen An Wu (Has a dislike to Bessie and Millie but loves Nicholas) *Portia Hayes Gibbons (Likes Rocky Rhoads and wants to be more of a hot chick lady) *Rocky Rhoads (a African-American but a racist bigot that dislikes Portia Gibbons) *William Mark Mendoza Daniel (Friend of Kappus) *Donald Jay Jay French MacDonald (Friend of Kappus) *Joseph AJ Pero Brethren (Friend of Kappus) *Jean Tatum Parklands (Girlfriend to William) *Lisa Millerson (Millie's mum) *Derek Millerson (Millie's dad) *Unidentified Honeybee Coach (first appearance) *Jason Cows (A civilian that doesn't approve of Millie's relationship and thinks it to be gross) *All the Honeybees, *Antonio Dario (Mentioned and is Kappus's Father) Category:Mighty B! books written by Colby James, Category:The New Adventures Of The Mighty B! Episodes